Home For Christmas
by Allyson
Summary: Peter misses his family (short Christmas story)


_Narnia _– Home for Christmas

By Allyson

(A/N – All characters belong to C. S. Lewis, I am just borrowing.)

It had been a long campaign and Peter was aching to return home. Though the company had run into very few skirmishes, Peter did not fall into the role of Ambassador naturally and had found the whole experience taxing on his patience; his mind was torn between anxiousness to do the right thing, concern for causing any offence and irritability at trying to stay unaffected by the sometimes patronizing and overly-friendly receptions he received as High King. Peter was very aware that one wrong move or speech could easily trigger trouble. His nerves were in need of calming. He missed his bed, he missed the warmth of the Cair, but most of all he missed his family.

Though he was with General Orieus and a large party of advisors and guards, who he liked and trusted, Peter couldn't shake feeling lonely and a little homesick. He missed the sound of Lucy's laughter and her warming hugs. He actually couldn't wait for Susan to fuss over him and reassure him that nothing terrible had occurred at the Cair in his absence. Though their messages by bird had helped to ease his worries, it just wasn't the same as seeing them face to face and reassuring himself that they were both safe.

The person he longed to see the most was his brother. Edmund had originally joined Peter all those months back on his journey but as the winter cold had crept in, the younger boy had caught a virus; the Winter Fever Orieus had described it. Edmund had done his best to continue on, hiding his symptoms so that nobody would worry, but soon his fever became worse and he had passed out on the back of his horse. Though he was reluctant to do it, Peter had sent Edmund back to the Cair so their sisters could look after him. Though Peter had received reassurances from all his siblings to say that Edmund had recovered well, Peter suffered from bad dreams of losing his little brother. Peter needed to see him with his own eyes before the letters could be believed.

Snow fell as the tired yet alert company made their way back to Cair Paravel. As they passed by Narnian dwellings, candles glowing in windows greeted them, sparkling against the snow. Here and there, decorations of holly and ivy were draped on window ledges, doorways and on trees. A smile lit up Peter's troubled thoughts as he realized he had forgotten the date – it was Christmas Eve. Pausing at the rise of a hill, Peter looked across Narnia towards the castle that was now in full view. Against a night time backdrop, the candlelight seemed to string out like fairy lights to home.

"It's time to go home, Sire," rumbled Orieus, next to the still young king. A smile twitched at his lips as he watched the boy's eyes light up.

"Yes, it is," agreed Peter, nudging his horse to trot quickly.

They had barely reached the entranceway of the Cair before the huge doors were suddenly flung open and light flared out into the darkness. Peter had just enough time to swing his sore body off his horse before Lucy barreled into him, shrieking in delight.

"Peter, you made it!" She turned her head up to look at him, not caring of his grubby state.

Peter laughed in return, spinning her around, feeling a weight come off his shoulders at the sight of her happy face.

"Lu, you've grown," he commented, releasing her after one more hug. "Where's your cloak?"

"Lucy Pevensie, you'll freeze without your cloak on," called out a familiar voice that held nothing but amused exasperation. Her older sister gracefully joined the pair. "Hello, Peter."

Peter pulled her into a hug as soon as she was close, muttering her name into her hair. Tension seemed to seep out of him.

"How are you both?" he asked her, once she had pulled free.

"We are all fine," she replied, knowingly. "Now, come inside all of you out of the cold. We have blankets, a fire and food waiting for you. You too, Orieus."

The centaur bowed in thanks and the company of Narnians allowed the two girls to guide them into the castle and fuss over them.

Peter couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Edmund had not come to meet him, but Susan seeing his lost expression smiled. "Edmund is fine, Peter. I wouldn't let him out in the cold. Come in."

True to her word as they entered, Peter's heart felt easier again. There sat Edmund on the last step of the staircase, still looking a little pale, chewing on a fingernail. Edmund smiled at the sight of his older brother but was unprepared for him to be pulled off the step and swept into a bear hug. He could hear Susan laughing at him before she moved away.

"Alright, Pete," Edmund murmured. "Let a man breathe, you smell awful."

Reluctantly Peter loosened his hold but still stayed close to his side.

"You look much better," Peter said, eyes scanning his brother's face.

Edmund wished his cheeks weren't burning. "Yes, well . . . I'm fine. It was just a fever, not the end of the world."

"Well, it wasn't the beginning of mine," murmured Peter back.

Edmund frowned. "You worry too much."

"Big brother prerogative," Peter responded, finally smiling again.

Edmund smirked and tugged Peter over to where their sisters were waiting with food by the fire. "I'm glad you're home for Christmas, Pete."

Peter couldn't help but agree. He wasn't alone anymore. He was with his family again and he was home.

_Let the Christmas lights warm your heart tonight,_

_Let them guide you home from the cold._

_May your hope conquer fear at this time of the year;_

_May you never be alone._

_- Nell Bryden, May You Never Be Alone_

The End


End file.
